


Unexpected expected visitor

by TheRedGamer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, No Ashley/Burnie, No Gavin/Meg, Smut, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedGamer/pseuds/TheRedGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Ashley have plans for a girls movie night and sleepover, but Meg forgets and Ashley shows up at a bad time, or is it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I decided to do one of my favorite rt pairings, hopefully you enjoy and if there is anything you think I should fix please feel free to post a comment below. Enjoy

Meg was at home taking a shower, washing off the makeup that she had on for her and Ashley's cosplay. She was lost in thought as she recounted what had happened throughout the day. the one thing she remembered more than anything else was getting ready with Ashley this morning, they had both shown up early to work so they could put on their cosplay, shoot stuff for the know, and edit it before they went to lunch. Ashley started talking to her about movies when they were changing, but all Meg was focused on was Ashley's body. She watched as she wiggled into her tight spandex and stared as her breasts bounced up and down as she hopped to try to get them on faster. Ashley bent down to grab her bag off the ground and Meg couldn't take her eyes off of her perfect ass.

She had a sneaking feeling that Ashley knew she was watching and was teasing her. All that was was just a suspicion though so she just wrote it off as such. These thoughts only made her pussy wetter, but she didn't care at all.

All this thinking was making Meg very wet, so when she finished showering she decided to walk into her room to relieve herself. She decided to just air dry, but something in her mind told her that she really shouldn't. The hornier side of her won out and she sat down on her bed as naked as the day she was born. Meg started to think of what to do, she knew that she was going to need to get off.

She grabbed her laptop and searched the web for some background noise as she did the deed, she finally found a video of a brown haired chick and a redhead going at it, they looked a lot like her and Ashley so she thought this would be perfect. the two girls started off with some light kissing, but meg quickly forgot about the video and worked on her own fantasies.

she started the video and let her hands roam, touching every part of her body as she moved down to her dripping core, she tweaked her nipples and fondled her breasts as the video started heating up. Her left hand had finally made it to her clit, which she rubbed and petted while her right hand worked it's magic on her breasts. She stuck a finger in herself and started pumping, as small little moans escaped her lips.

Just as she was about to add a second finger she heard a knock on the door, she quickly closed her laptop and put on a towel so she could see who was bothering her at 8:30 at night. She looked through the window to see Ashley's car in her driveway, she opened the door, still having the sexy thoughts of her cohost clouding her mind.

"Hey Ashley, what are you doing here?" Meg said with a smile, opening that door a little bit more. "You don't remember?" She said with a confused look, "this morning I said that we should watch some old movies and stuff and hangout here tonight." "oh yeah!" being embarrassed that she didn't hear that cuz she was staring at ashley's ass. "then I guess, come on in, let me just change," she said before she turned her back with a devilish smile. Letting her towel open a bit behind her so that Ashley could see her ass. She was gonna make her cohost hers tonight.

 


	2. Ashley's point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ashley's POV from the moment she got to the RT offices to the moment meg went to get changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the amazing response on chapter one, this is more if a 3rd person perspective, just based around ashley. After this chapter the story will be told from complete 3rd person perspective, enjoy

Ashley got a text from meg saying that she had all the stuff prepared for their cosplay. Meg was going to be Vav and she was going to be X-ray again. she quickly texted back that she was just getting ready. She hopped in her car and drove down to the RT office. She walked into the dressing room that the company shared to see meg bent over in only panties grabbing something from her bag. Ashley watched outside the room until she was standing up straight again and walked in, not wanting meg to think she had seen her bent over like that."You get undressed. I'm getting that makeup ready."

Ashley started to get undressed as she tried to sneak glances at Meg's unclothed body. Ashley quickly notices that Meg was also staring at her, not being as subtle as she was, and decided to give her a show. She started hopping up and down making her breasts bounce, mesmerizing Meg. Ashley then said as she was hopping "do you wanna hang out tonight and watch some old movies?" "what huh oh sure," meg said as she snapped out of her confusion. Ashley assumed that she was just distracted by her work, not thinking that Meg was so attracted to her to make her lose focus, so she just kept getting ready. Ashley then bent down to grab the makeup out of her bag when she said "is it cool if we do it at your place, you have a larger tv and space for 2?" she knew that she was staring at her ass, but didn't think much of it. For some reason she wanted to take an extra long time grabbing her things "what oh sure whatever you say," Meg responded after Ashley stood up.

after they finished up with editing and posting the videos Ashley and Meg decided to head home early to wash off the makeup. Ashley got home and started to get stuff for her night hanging out with meg. Ashley drove home as quick as she legally could, starting to feeling the heat in between her legs increase as she thought about Meg looking at her. She couldn't wait to get home and relieve herself of the increasing pressure in her pussy.

Once Ashley got home she stripped as quickly as she could, not caring if any makeup got on her clothes. She grabbed her phone and looked up the images from meg latest phone shoot. She found the one that showed most of Meg's body, and started to go to town. she closed her eyes and started imagining that it was meg that was inserting her fingers in her, she imagined that meg was the one groping her breasts and playing with her clit. Small moans started to escape Ashley's as she added a second finger into herself, she knew how close she was and just wanted release. Little moans and whispers of Meg's name escaped Ashley's mouth as she inched closer and closer to her orgasm. Finally all the pressure of the day from seeing Meg in her underwear and teasing her with her own body released causing Ashley to scream Meg's name, not caring if anyone else heard her. She felt tired and decided to take a quick nap.

She woke up around 8, realizing she way over slept. She checked her phone and saw a twitch notification about Meg livestreaming. She figured Meg wanted to stream in her costume and didn't have time to call her. After Sitting on her bed, still naked, she decided to get in the shower and was what was left of the make up off, now knowing she would have to wash her pillows. she quickly got in the shower and got out, not wanting to wait anymore.

She grabbed some old movies, popcorn, her pjs, and some extra clothes for the next day. Ashley knew that her and Meg wouldn't have to go into work the next day since they both finished all of their work today, so she knew that would have a lot of time to hangout. Ashley grabbed her stuff and headed into her car, thinking about all of the things they could do tonight. She was hoping that the night would end with her and meg in the same bed, naked and panting, exploring eachothers bodies.

before she knew it she was at Meg's place and knocking on the door. Meg came to the door in nothing but a towel, but her hair was strangely almost completely dried. Ashley started to wonder why that was, but then just decided to leave that mystery for later. she walked in after having to remind meg that they had plans for tonight, she was a little disappointed that meg had forgotten about tonight but then shrugged it off as her being too focused on the stream.

"I'm gonna go get changed" meg said and turned her back, she noticed the slight smile on her face when she turned that sent a shiver down her spin. Meg's towel hung a little open, but meg didn't seem to notice. But Ashley noticed. She also noticed the juices running down Meg's legs

she knew tonight was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed, the next chapter should be up in, at the latest, a week. Remember to post any feed back in the comments, red out.


	3. The Girls go at it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls finally do what they both have been thinking about all night

Ashley was standing there, staring at the small crack that was shown of Meg's ass as she walked into ear bedroom. She started to concoct a plan, one that would let Meg and her finally fulfill their fantasies.

Meg started to open her bedroom door to enter back into the living room when Ashley decided let her plan come into effect, she started to strip down into nothing, already not wearing a bra or panties. "Wha? What are you doing?" Meg a as she entered back into the room, "oh! I was just going to put on my pjs. I figured we're both girls so what's the harm?" Meg's throat went dry as she finally saw what her body was aching to see. Her body was perfect. He breasts were almost a D cup, and her ass was full and beautiful. Her nipples were the perfect shade of pink and her legs went on for miles.

Meg now needed an excuse. She got her wish as Ashley spoke up, "Um I'm just wondering, your hair wasn't wet when you came to the door. Why is that?" She decided to be agressive, hoping that her suspisions of Meg wanting her were true. "Well I have something to confess," trying  think up a lie on the spot that would also benefit her, "I'm actually a partial-nudist. I would usually prefer to be around my house stark, but I figured you would mind." Knowing that this may have been a lie, it wasn't completely false. meg liked her body and didn't care who saw it. She hoped that Ashley would be ether understanding or gullible. 

"Oh well. How about we just, hang out naked then," Ashley said, knowing that what Meg just said was just her excuse to be naked. "Well if you don't mind then I guess we could," now knowing that Ashley wanted this as much as she did.

 Meg started stripping, though there wasn't much to strip. She had worn just a tank top and some old running shorts that went to her thighs. In no time at all, Meg and ashley were standing a couple of feet away from each other, in nothing but the glasses Meg had to wear.

They examined each other, not having been naked together in such an intimate environment before. Sure they've seen each other naked before, but never when it wasn't for a shoot or something. They both were stunning. Ashley examined Meg's breasts noticing that they were smaller than hers but still a nice size. She saw her pink nipples at the top of each of there beauties. then she ran her eye down her body, past her tone-ish stomach, and down to her pussy. She had a tiny heart shaved pointing at her clit, almost telling her where to look. Ashley looked at her pussy lips and loved that pinkness, but also noticed that he had masturbated recently from how red her pussy was. All of this happened in a span of 30 seconds after they dressed before deciding to watch the movie.

 There wasn't much after that, Ashley set up the movie. And Meg sat on the white couch she had, along with a bowl of pop corn. Ashley sat at the other side of the couch, though through the movie ashley inched closer and closer to Meg, until they were almost spooning each other.

 The screen switched to what appeared to be an adult film, Meg not realizing that Ashley had recorded it to the movies disc, just for tonight. The video was the same one Meg was watching when she was in the throws of passion only minutes before Ashley had come in.

Suddenly, Meg felt a wondering hand. She looked over her shoulder to see Ashley cuddling her while her hand went to her crotch. Meg let out small moans of pleasure as Ashley massaged her pussy, not caring to tease her knowing how much they both wanted this.

 Meg turned over, so that she was on top of Ashley, only caring about that moment, and completely neglecting what was happening on the screen. They kissed passionately, their toungs intertwining. Exploring each others mouths for a good 2 minutes before deciding to take it a step further. Meg slowly started to travel down Ashley's body. Going through the valley between ear sizable breasts, stopping to kiss and suck on her nipples. She then moved lower, until she finally met her dripping core.

 Meg took a deep inhale, smelling the musky sweetness that  was Ashley Jenkins. Still not wanting to tease her, she dove straight in, she inserted her toung as far as it could go and started started to fondle her breasts. she had Ashley's legs over her shoulders and was rubbing her clit as she was licking her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, there will be another chapter when I get around to writing it so stay tuned. Red out


End file.
